vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reina Toma
Reina is the (somewhat) adoptive daughter of Kaien Cross. She is a Pureblood vampire of the Toma family, one of the seven remaining pureblood families left. She temorarily lost her memory and was apart of the day class. Appearence Reina supposedly has light blue hair and red eyes and posesses the unnatural beauty of the Purebloods. When she isn't wearing her school uniform she can be seen wearing victorian styled clothing. (Possibly the only thing she remembers from her childhood.) It was stated by Kaien Cross that she looked similar to a vampire he had encountered once before. (Possibly Refering to her mother or father.) Personality Reina is quiet calm in most situations but can also simle if she feels it's nessisary and is very soft-spoken at times. She is know for being very intelligent by the Day class students, even ranking top of her class. She rarely shows emotion when patroling the Night classes at night except around her friends Rima Touya and Senri Shiki, however during her classes during the Day classes she can see being kind to the students. She is also very popular with Day class students as shown when they don't even attempt to go against her words when she tells them they aren't allowed to see the night class. Background Reina was born into the Toma family. When she was 7 years old her parents her parents decided that it wasn't safe for a Pureblood child to be shown around after the murder of the Kuran Family. Reina's mother decided to completely wipe her memories of who she was and her childhood and change them. The vampire council and the world of vampires thought she was killed off by vampire hunters as her parents had told them. She can only recall memories of some humans dropping her off to cross academy, when morning came Kaien Cross saw her outside the school and asked her where her parent were she then replied that she didn't have any. Kaien then took her in as his own, he asked her what her name was and she replied that she didn't have one and her named her Rei. One day Reina was complaining that she was thirsty, Kaien gave her different things to drink but found that none of them were working. He found that very suspicious and secretly gave her a glass of dissolved Blood tablets and her thirst was set aside, it was at that moment that he realized she was a vampire but kept it hidden from the others. During Reina's childhood she became friends with Yuuki and Zero and aquantences with Kaname Kuran. She never actually called Kaien father once or even thought of him as one. Kaien only took her in but never officially adopted her. She often trained with Yuuki to keep up her athletic ability and tutorted her to try and help her from failing her classes, and she along with Yuuki and Zero became "Perfects" despite that she was unable to wield an anti vampire weapon. Plot Summary (Basically she never really changed anything in the plot so I'll pick up from some point in the manga after Yuuki had left.) Sometime after Yuuki left and the Night class gone Reina decieded to stop going to her classes. She often just sat alone in her room or was with Rima and Senri when they went to work. One day she went for a walk in the town and it started to rain she was then knocked over from behind by what appeared to be a vampire running away from someone and she hit her head. When she awoken her childhood memories had returned to her aswell as her abilities as a vampire. She then noticed she was still in the rain with someone hovering above her, it was a a level D vampire and he then tried to drink her blood. She evaded him as he chased her she then kicked the vampire back into a wall. The vampire charged at her again and her eyes glowed and the vampire stopped dead in his tracks. She then went to drink it's blood before cutting off it's head and watching it turn into dust. She then realized that she couldn't return to the academy so she went to look for her old home. When she arrived many servants saw her resemblnce to her parents and brought her to her younger brother the lord of the house, he becamed over joyed that his long lost sister that he had never met (he had only seen pictures of her as a child before he was born and instantly fell in love with her) had made her way to him. He told her that they were engadged since he was born which she had no reaction to knowing that she would be married off to someone at one point in her life. He then made sure that she was always kept in the house fearing that she would disapear. She then made her reapearence into the vampire world at the vampire piece party (the same time Yuuki was introduced to the vampire world.) and is met by many vampires questioned as to why she was assumed dead and why she decided to reapear to the vampires. While she was at the party she also met Sara Shirabuki who told her that if she needed to know anything she would offer assistance to her. After Kaname takes her brothers body Reina starts to wonder where he went asking servant but none of them know. She is soon side tracked when she is invited to join the new night class at cross academy. Though she doesn't go at first having to deal with somethings at her home before she can leave. When she gets there everyone is surprised to see yet another pureblood at the school. She finds that Sara became dorm president but refused to do her duties leaving them to Yuuki, Reina then decides to help Yuuki with her dorm president duties. When Yuuki, Zero and Reina fight Kaname she questions Kaname as to what he did with her brother and he replies that he simply left him in Kaiens care. Her eyes then glow red and she charges towards him only to be stopped by Kain who fight it out. Before Ruka saves Zero and they stop. Powers Like all Pureblood vampires, is immortal and has the ability to heal from anything with the exception of anti-vampire weapons to her heart or cutting off her head. Other Ablilities include: *Ability to have her blood cure people's hallucinations, illness and disaster. *Like most Purebloods, posesses the ability to transform her body into bats among with other abilities. Trivia *She always walked around with a parsol *She looks very similar to one of her parents but it's not stated which one. Gallery AnimeVampireGirlGrey.jpg|Reina Toma 258751_Cute-Anime-Girl_400.jpg.jpg|Reina when she was found by Kaien f097317a228ab43692ba1c3001c200d11248348858_full.jpg|Reina as she wanders the streets after Yuuki's depature Category:Female characters Category:Pure-Blood Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Night Class (New)